


Jarvis Always Makes Me Cry

by averyk4



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, M/M, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Oneshot, Other, Punk!Levi, Second person POV, avengers movie - Freeform, based off a tumblr prompt, because i can't write in any other way, eren just can't stop crying, levi has tissues always, minor avengers spoilers, pastel!genderfluid!eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4400102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averyk4/pseuds/averyk4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi just wanted to spend a night in. Hange needed a buddy to go to a movie with (sort of). Eren just needs some sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jarvis Always Makes Me Cry

**Author's Note:**

> Based upon the tumblr prompt: "we’re strangers sitting next to each other at the same midnight premiere and you keep handing me tissues when i can’t stop crying and i’m sleep deprived and overly emotional but i feel this really deep connection with you let’s see another movie sometime". Enjoy!

Tonight has been terrible.

Hange invited (forced, bullied, dragged) you to see the midnight premiere of the newest Avengers movie, which you don’t even really have any interest in – you’ve always been more of a Batman fan; something about orphans rising out of the gutter on their own to improve society has always appealed to you.

The thought of spending your night in a movie theatre with a bunch of sweaty teenagers spilling drinks and popcorn all over your feet made you cringe, but Hange promised that they’d be there with you the whole time.

Naturally, Hange lied.

The minute you arrived at the movie theatre and collected your tickets from the kiosk, they bolted to only God knows where with their lab friends – who Hange neglected to mention were attending – and left you standing in the middle of the atrium, confused and irate.

After snapping off a text to Erwin informing him that next time _he_ could take Hange to go do whatever bullshit activity she had planned and to leave _you_ out of it, you made your way into Auditorium 2 ( _alone_ ), determined to find a seat in the darkest corner, where no one could see you sleep through Captain America’s “good, wholesome values” and Bruce Banner’s painful attempts at flirting with Black Widow.

The thought of a nap leaves you almost excited. It must be too good to be true.

~*~

It was too good to be true.

You’re only fifteen minutes in to the movie when you first hear the telling sniffles of the person beside you trying not to cry and failing.

You honestly don’t know what there is to cry about. The erasure of the Maximoff’s Jewish heritage? Captain America’s fear of curse words?

You look over, determined to tell them to get their shit together or get out – they’re interrupting _your_ nap time after all – when you’re stunned into silence.

The first thing you notice is the overwhelming amount of pastel colours shading their clothing. Pastels of every colour – a veritable rainbow – clothe their body and you can’t believe that anyone dressed this _happily_ could ever find a reason to cry. The hair-pins keeping their bangs out of their hair are a gorgeous shade of pastel green, and you almost find yourself inclined to call them cute.

The next thing you notice is the bags under their eyes, a harsh black and purple, such a stark contrast to the pastels swimming around them, and you can’t help but pull your little bag of tissue that you always keep on you (you never know when you’re going to have to be around something unsavoury, after all), and pass one over to them.

They look at you, and begin crying anew.

You honestly have no idea what you did.

Maybe you look _extra_ scary today. Eyeliner does that sometimes, or so you’re told.

Maybe you tried to smile accidentally (Hange once told you to never force a smile because you end up looking insane).

You wave the tissue at their face, and they finally take it.

Maybe now you can get back to your nap.

~*~

You don’t get to go back to your nap.

Every five minutes or so, the crying starts up again.

By this point, you’ve just started wordlessly handing them tissues. You don’t want to give them the whole bag, because what if they don’t use them all? You don’t know where their hands have been! You don’t want a dirty half empty bag of tissues!

And so, you pass them a tissue every five minutes, and they silently continue their sobbing.

You don’t know what else to do.

You want to comfort them somehow (you’re not the heartless machine Erwin sometimes makes you out to be), but you don’t want to touch them without asking, and you can’t ask because you’re in a movie theatre watching this shitty god damned movie.

And so it continues.

~*~

The end of the movie heralds cheers from some sections of the theatre (most notably where Hange and her group ended up sitting), confused murmurs of discontent from people who _really_ didn’t want Quicksilver to die, and a renewed bout of sobbing from the person sitting beside you.

You stand up, and they look up at you, startled.

“The movie ended, dipshit. Are you going to sit here all night?” _Real smooth, Levi._ You wince internally. You really don’t have a way with words. You sigh. “I mean, do you need some help standing up?”

They nod silently and offer you their hands to help them up. You take them and can’t help but notice how smooth they are, how warm they are, and how right it feels to have them in yours.

You blink.

You blink again.

After the third blink, you realize that you’ve been standing there looking at them like a complete fucking idiot holding their hands without actually doing anything.

You pull them up and can’t help but notice how tall they are.

Of course, the three inch pastel pink heels they’re sporting don’t help matters. You look up at them.

You’re still holding hands.

“A-are you okay?” You don’t know why you stuttered. You never stutter.

“Just really tired, y’know?” Their voice is like music to your ears, like the wind through the trees of an ancient forest.

Your mouth opens and closes a few times, trying to find words to respond with, and failing each time. You settle for a nod instead.

Nods are safe. Can’t fuck up a nod.

They smile at you understandingly. When they smile, their eyes light up like the ocean at sunrise.

You really need to stop with the similes.

“We should... we should do this again! When I’m not so tired that the beauty of Jarvis’ voice makes me weep.” They look – unsure? Hopeful? You’ve always been good at reading people but all of your powers of observation seem to be failing in the face of this pastel god/ess of indeterminate gender.

“Yeah,” you whisper, afraid that if you raise your voice they’ll come to their senses and run away screaming. “Yeah, we definitely should.”

For the first time in years, you find yourself able to smile back at someone.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr at sherlollian!


End file.
